


Strain-ger Things Have Happened

by HOMRA



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/pseuds/HOMRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Strain Research Center left in ruin, Strains are popping up everywhere and causing all sorts of problems for Scepter 4 and Homura. It's a guessing game when it comes to what powers they have, but the affects of their powers range from completely useless to utter lunacy and certain members of both clans seem to keep falling victim to them. Over and over again...every single time.</p><p>Or Strains keep giving certain people hilarious powers and nobody really knows what to do about it anymore.</p><p>Collection of One-shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ms. Mikoto Suoh (MikoMisa)

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely user, SouriMaxwellYuy068, gave me a prompt to fill and I found it hilarious, so naturally I'm here to do that. Also, I found a meme awhile ago about useless superpowers so that will be a bit of inspiration for one-shots later on. I know a lot of other people write about Strain encounters but I've always wanted to put my own take on it so thank you for the idea! Since this was your idea initially, I'd like to dedicate this charade to you. Thank you so much. ^^
> 
> This will include multiple pairings and none of the "chapters" are connected in any way. Pairings for the chapter will be under the chapter summary or in the chapter name!
> 
> If you have an idea for a Strain-ge (I'm making puns) encounter please let me know or send me an ask on tumblr, my account is: http://sleepwithmeunderthestars.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikoto gets hit by a Strain's power and is suddenly a woman and Yata doesn't handle it well at all. MikoMisa.

The Strain Mikoto had been giving chase to stared at him with a borderline hilarious expression. Eyes open wide, mouth hanging open, and cheeks more red than the aura that pulsated around the Red King himself. 

For a moment, Mikoto wondered why the hell his clansman didn't pounce on him while they had a chance but he got an answer to that thought pretty quickly. They too were starring at him, much like the Strain was. He gritted his teeth out of annoyance, taking a step forward, keeping his target in sight but the Strain noticed this and darted away and before Mikoto could make a move after him he was stopped by his own clan.

“Mikoto, are you feeling okay?”

Said man grunted, completely and utterly exasperated that Izumo of all people would hold him up when he had almost nailed the guy who kept pestering Homura. But the bartender looked like he had seen a ghost, and if the fact Yata was passed out on the concrete and Chitose had a random nosebleed was anything to go off of Mikoto deducted that maybe, just maybe, something had happened to him. 

“I'm fine,” he said, eyes widening involuntarily as his voice came out more than a few octaves higher than usual. Almost... _feminine._ Out of curiosity, Mikoto's head dipped down, and what he definitely wasn't expecting was to be greeted by a large set of boobs that seemed to have sprouted from his chest. Instead of thinking, _hey, maybe I turned into a woman,_ he racked his head, wondering when he had hit it or when the hell he was going to wake up from the dream he was definitely having. However, the longer he pondered it the less likely a dream seemed, after all, Strains could have some pretty strong powers...despite how ridiculous they could be.

Mikoto pulled a face as he thought that over, pondering how the Dresden Slate chose such strange things to bestow on people. If the Slates had some process behind them it was Greek to everyone who know of their existence. The Red King didn't care to understand it but what he did wonder was why the all powerful hunk of rock spun a wheel and always seemed to land on some useless power like _genderbending._

“Mikoto?”

“Huh,” he, _could he even be called a he at this point? He wasn't gonna accept this change of sex that easily._ hummed as he reached up and poked at the breasts that seemed way too constricted in his usual attire. 

“You're okay with this?” Izumo hollered as he slapped his hand away, face burning in embarrassment. 

“It can't be helped,” Mikoto retorted blandly as he leaned down, using the blond's eyeglasses to examine his face, which really had gotten more feminine. His hair, _how the hell did he not realize how long it had gotten?_ , was messy and his strong jawline had faded into a much more subtle heart-shape. His eyes remained the same but everything else was softer, more kind looking. If he wasn't looking at himself he'd probably think the woman in the reflection was someone he'd be attracted to. The fact it was him...well...he shrugged it off.

“It'll fade away eventually right?” Tatara laughed as he approached them, clearly a bit uncomfortable himself. Anna, who walked behind him, was staring at Mikoto out of total and complete awe. “Poor Yata's out cold and Chitose looks like he's in love.”

“Yeah,” Mikoto commented as he dropped his hands to his sides, looking over his shoulder to observe Kamamoto babysitting the knocked out skateboarder. Chitose on the other hand, was staring at him with mixed emotions, ones that walked the line of _that's still Mikoto Suoh, the man, the King, that one._ and _holy shit, a hot female is in the vicinity and that's all that matters to me. King or not._

“Guess we're gonna have to wait it out then, I doubt that guy will be back around here anytime soon.” Izumo huffed as he followed after the now female Red King. 

“Quit checking King out!” Tatara gasped, completely and utterly horrified at the indiscreet actions of the bartender. Mikoto could only sigh as he reached down and plucked Yata off the ground, slinging his idiot boyfriend over his shoulder with minimal effort as he started the short journey back to bar Homura. Feeling his clansman eye him all the way home.

00000

“O-okay, M-Mi-Mikoto-san!”

“Can't even look her in the eyes.”

“He really sucks with women.”

“SHUT UP!”

It had been a grand total of three hours and Mikoto was already sick and tired of being a woman but he wasn't about to let it show nor own up to it. His clothes were too tight on top but seemed to fit well enough at his hips, apparently in female form he had quite the bottom, which helped hold the fabric up and make sitting a bit more comfortable in general so he wasn't about to complain about that. What he couldn't get over, however, was the confused looks he got from his clansman, the absolutely mesmerized way Anna was clinging to him, the fact Izumo tried hitting on him, and of course the fact that Yata couldn't even look at him without stammering like an idiot and acting like he would pass out, again, might he add.

If the fact they hadn't started referring to him as _her_ wasn't enough, they were even treating him like a lady. Getting drinks for him, asking if he needed anything or wanted them to bring him something to eat. Things he usually did himself but apparently the pair of boobs he was given with no means to return made him a walking target for flirtation. Even Tatara had looked at him with a frown and mumbled something about not being able to take him seriously when he was _like that._

He just hoped to god it would wear off soon.

Speaking of being the apple of his clansman's eyes, Yata, the one who couldn't even look at him without fear of fainting, had punched basically everyone in the room for disrespecting him. _That's our King, you pervert!_ and better yet, _that's still my boyfriend!_ were both quickly becoming his most repeated phrases. Mikoto didn't have the heart to tell them that his inability to look him in the eyes was technically classified as disrespectful.

“Mikoto is pretty.”

_Okay that's enough._

“I'm going to see Munakata,” he grumbled as he picked Anna up by the scruff of her dress, sitting her back on the couch with a mixed expression. All chit chat in the room halted as he kicked off the couch, walking towards the door with his hands stuck in his coat's pockets, the jacket now was much too big on him but he didn't mind it in the slightest.

“Mikoto-san with all due respect,” Yata scrambled as he reached out for him, freezing when the Red King stopped dead in his tracks. “Going to see that creepy guy while you're like that might not be the best idea.”

Where no one else could see him, meaning facing the door, he made a truly displeased face as he balled his hands into fists. His body language screamed _are you fucking kidding me_ which automatically put the entire clan on high alert. Even as a woman, Mikoto Suoh was still a raging beast and revered. Maybe even more so now. 

“Plus, those shoes are way too big on you,” Yata added weakly, blushing horribly as he scratched the side of his face with his index finger. Mikoto's eyebrows twitched.

“Then I’ll buy new shoes,” he commented gruffly, voice not sounding quite as impending as it would have if he was in his usual state. He hated the way his voice sounded in his ears, stern but too high pitched.

“I don't...” Yata stammered out as he took an undignified step forward, nearly blacking out when Mikoto turned his head around to look at him. “I'm gonna go with you, ya know...for...reasons.”

 _No, I don't know these reasons,_ Mikoto wanted to bark but wound up biting his tongue, only nodding his head once at the door, his hair, which had been thrown up in a messy high ponytail, swayed in time with the motion. Yata's blush increased tenfold but somehow he managed to stay on his feet and even follow after the Red King without going back into unconscious oblivion.

“How long do you think...this will last?”

“Dunno,” Mikoto grunted as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, noting how slender his fingers looked and how long his nails had gotten. Before he lit the rolled tobacco he got another idea. He slung his arm around Yata's shoulders and brought him into a hug, the skateboarder's face getting lost in the crease between his oversized breasts. Yata squirmed like a fish out of water and tried desperately to free himself but it was to no avail, he only got away when Mikoto let go and even then he fell on his butt in the center of the sidewalk, thankful that it was relatively late and not that many people were out and about.

“W-w-why?” Yata demanded as he covered his reddened face with his hands, climbing to his feet in the process as he tried to recover some of his pride.

“Felt like it,” Mikoto answered blandly as he continued his walk to Scepter 4's headquarters, secretly hoping that maybe Munakata would know how to reverse the affect. He didn't necessarily hate being a woman, and he was going to have fun with his new body if the Blue King didn't have a cure for him, _because what man wouldn't? To be honest._ but he would rather get back to his usual self and forget all about the situation if it was up to him. He didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped and burned Homura and his clansman to smithereens just to silence their constant fawning. He was still their King, dammit, he wanted to be treated the same. “Get used to it, for now.”

“W-why?” Yata repeated as he fell into step next to Mikoto, eyes downcast as he rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

“We're gonna have fun later, obviously.” Mikoto rolled his eyes as he reached out and instinctively caught Yata before he fell to the ground. 

“M-Mik-Mikoto-san!”

Teasing Yata, however, was definitely a plus to the whole charade. Mikoto could appreciate that.

000000

“So you expect me to believe that you are Mikoto Suoh?” Munakata deadpanned as he stood outside his headquarters before the iron gate, that was locked and shut tightly. 

Mikoto merely shrugged from the other side of it, Yata offering the Blue King an annoyed expression. 

“And you expect me to believe that Mikoto Suoh wants my help?

Another shrug, another exasperated expression.

“And a Strain did this to you?”

“That's what I said,” Mikoto groaned as he rolled his eyes, a habit so much more prominent for some reason now that he was a female. “Are you gonna let me in or what?”

“If I couldn't feel that awful power radiating off of you I wouldn't believe you for a second,” Munakata sighed as he pushed his glass up. “However, that horrible attitude is pretty much evidence in itself. Sorry, but we don't have a cure for Strain powers at this point in time. It wears off within seventy two hours so it's not a life long sentence.”

“I see,” Mikoto said dryly as he looked over at Yata, who seemed to be the slightest bit more comfortable with him now. 

“Is that all?” Munakata coughed as he looked off into the distance, eyes ignoring Mikoto's presence in it's entirety. 

“Told ya he'd be weird...” Yata growled as he bravely pulled on his King's sleeve, “c'mon Mikoto, let's get out of here.”

“Yeah,” he breathed out as he pushed a stray hair off of his forehead, momentarily awestruck by how soft it was. “Bye, Munakata.”

Reisi could only nod before he made his way back inside, literally scratching his head out of confusion and maybe even smiling in amusement until he was out of sight completely. 

“Well that was a bust,” Yata sighed as he stretched out his back. “Mikoto-san, you...you...weren't serious about later...were you?”

“I was,” Mikoto smirked as he glanced over at his boyfriend. “I am.”

And not for the first time that day, Yata Misaki fainted.

000000

“Good to be back to your usual self, eh?” 

Mikoto nodded his head at the bartender as he took a sip of his whiskey, relaxing back into the bar's couch in the process. Everything went back to normal after that. His clansmen talked to him the way they had before the whole incident occurred, though Chitose couldn't help but apologize to him. Anna's fascination went back to it's usual levels and Izumo got punched in the stomach for his advances. Mikoto made a mental note to hit Munakata when he had the chance, too. He saw that devious look, saw how much he was enjoying Mikoto's misery, he'd make him pay for that.

Yata was the only one who seemed genuinely changed by the whole situation and Mikoto guessed he couldn't blame him. It had been an interesting sixty five hours as a female, half of which he spent shacked up in bed with Yata, wondering what the hell he was feeling and how it was even possible. But if he got anything out of it he guessed he had a new sense of appreciation for women and the things they could tolerate and go through, he automatically felt like an asshole for having been a jerk to women in the past. 

“King was such an unladylike woman! It is a relief to see that you're back to normal,” Tatara said innocently but wound up getting smacked upside the head for anyway. But even Mikoto couldn't help but smirk as he sunk back further into the couch, glancing sideways at Yata who only blushed in response. 

“I did some even more unladylike things,” Mikoto dared as his expression grew smug. Yata's face turned redder than a tomato, everyone in the bar went silent, Izumo dropped the glass he was cleaning, and Tatara covered Anna's ears. 

“KING!”

“MIKOTO-SAN!”

And what could he really say or do after that. 

_Other than the fact he was going to kick that Strains ass, that much he could plan ahead for._


	2. Inanimate Objects and Munakata Reisi (ReiSaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Munakata gets hit by a Strain's power and can now understand inanimate objects and Fushimi is definitely not worried about him but wants to miss work. ReiSaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This idea popped in my head for some reason today so I felt the urge to write it out. Thanks for all the comments/kudos that were left on the first chapter. ^^ Remember, if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to leave me an ask on tumblr or in the comment section below! Enjoy!

“I'm sorry I have neglected your feelings for so long,” Munakata proclaimed as he frowned at the sword in his hands, having lost sight of the Strain he was dealing with after he had been hit by a blast of some unnameable power. As soon as the words left his mouth he pursed his lips, wondering why he had just said such a thing to an inanimate object but in the back of his mind he could hear the sword call back to him.

_Just don't don't do it again._

“I'd never,” he mumbled, again pulling a face as he stared incredulously at the metal in his hands.

_You're heavy, get off me._

Munakata took a step backwards, eyes falling to the sidewalk with a puzzled expression. “Forgive me, I cannot walk anywhere else.” Again, why was he talking to something that had no feelings and no way of expressing itself? Something that wasn't even alive...and yet, he could hear everything around him. Voices coming from things that had no real voice to speak of. Everything was calling out to him, the cars on the streets, the street lamps that lit the road up, and most loudly his sword was complaining about how he wasn't paying it anymore attention. 

For a moment the Blue King had to remind himself this was just a side affect from being struck by the Strain, and that he was most definitely not going crazy. He pulled his PDA out of his pocket, going to call Seri Awashima and inform her of the situation when a little voice called out to him. _Don't push on me so hard._

“My apologies,” he said without an ounce of control as he continued to dial the number, sighing slightly when the phone continued to antagonize him, this time about how he was holding it against his ear. 

“Sir?”

“Awashima-kun, send a small force to track down that Strain I was attempting to apprehend, I believe I need to get back to headquarters. I let my guard down for only a moment but I was struck by that woman's powers,” he explained as he tapped his foot on the sidewalk, completely ignoring the way it complained about his weight. _How rude of you,_ he thought as he sheathed his sword, walking towards one of his clan's vehicles as he listened to his second in command's response.

“Sir, are you all right?” She understandably sounded worried but it was something that Munakata quickly laughed off.

“I'm perfectly fine, Awashima-kun. I will further explain the situation when I have arrived,” he commented as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket, climbing into the armored van as he fastened himself in the seat. He paused before he put the key in the ignition, wondering if he was truly all right to drive but deciding that since he was already handling the situation so well that he would be fine. The car complained about his roughness, the seat belt voiced it's displeasure at being so taught against him, the seat, of course, complained about his weight again. 

“Sir, please be careful.”

“Of course,” he offered as he pulled the vehicle onto the roadway, beginning the short journey to Scepter 4's base of operations where he could attempt to write a report on the situation. When he hung up and placed his phone into the center console he wondered if he should continue his search for the Strain but he ultimately deemed that a waste of time, knowing all too well that in his current state he would be more of a hindrance to his plan than an asset.

That was the only thing about the scenario that didn't sit well with him.

When he arrived to headquarters he politely waved at the posted guard and drove past the gates, smiling to himself when he heard them groan about being ripped apart from one another. He certainly found this situation amusing, in a way. 

By the time he was in the main meeting area where Fushimi and Awashima were, both working on their paperwork and waiting for his arrival, the noises had become a bit deafening. Every spoken word that was said to him was just as loud as the truly non-existent voices that were calling out to him at every turn and with every step. He was a bit less poised as he addressed his clansmen, his head pounding as all the computers screamed about how overworked they were.

“Sir, you don't look so well.” Seri acknowledged as she took a small step forward, hesitating only when Fushimi clicked his tongue at her, her face momentarily contorted into annoyance but Munakata was quick to quell their curiosity.

“As I said, I’m fine, Awashima-kun. The Strain's power is relatively harmless, even though I know I’m merely hearing things...every object in this room is speaking to me.”

“Captain,” Fushimi mumbled as he crossed his arms, “are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?”

“Of course not, Fushimi-kun.” Munakata laughed as he motioned around them, “it appears that I can now understand inanimate objects.” He paused for a moment, briefly touching a few monitors in the vicinity before he shook his head. “Yes yes, I appreciate your hard work.”

Fushimi made a choking sound as he gawked at the Blue King, whereas Seri just appeared shocked at the whole situation. 

“Captain...are you sure you're not just...I don't know...insane?” Saruhiko dared as he put a hand on his hip, clearly unamused with their current circumstances. As if he thought Reisi was kidding.

“Negative, Fushimi-kun. I am quite sane,” Munakata smiled coolly as he patted a monitor on the screen, “these computers are very tired, please remember to turn them off at night so they can sleep.”

“SLEEP?!”

“Captain, please allow us to take you to the infirmary so we can verify that your health hasn't been affected in some way,” Seri sighed as she briefly closed her eyes. 

“Nonsense, Awashima-kun. I understand you're bothered by this but I can assure you that I can continue my day as usual,” Reisi grinned as he spun on his heels. Quite ready to go into his office and relax for once in his life, the once impending migraine had completely enraptured him and the computers that were screaming for sleep did little to help in that department.

“At least let Fushimi-kun keep an eye on you,” Seri intervened as she crossed her arms. “He's finished with his daily work anyway and doesn't need any more overtime.”

“As if I don't have better things to be doing than babysitting,” Saruhiko snorted as he adjusted his glasses. “You've never complained about my overtime work before either.”

“I think it's a wonderful idea,” Reisi said all too happily as he paused by the door, offering his clansmen his trademark look. “Fushimi-kun, shall we be off then?”

“Honestly you're exasperating...” Saruhiko groaned but his feet carried him after his King anyway. On his way out the door he shot Seri an evil glare before catching up to the older man, who seemed to be constantly mumbling apologies under his breath.

“The wall paper in here would like to be washed,” Munakata said in a matter of fact tone of voice as he pointed at said object. “The floors would also like a thorough cleaning.”

“You're kidding...” Fushimi grumbled as he looked at the Blue King with an unreadable expression.

“Everything keeps complaining, and for some reason I am compelled to answer them.” Munakata explained as they finally approached his office, in which they sat down at the tatami mats. An all white puzzle was scattered across the table in front of them, one that had well over twenty thousand pieces, each of which were shaped a bit differently from one another. It had been a present, Reisi remembered as he stared at the man before him, after all, he was the one who had gotten him the custom made gift.

“I thought you finished this one,” Saruhiko recalled as he poked at several of the pieces, absentmindedly picking away the corners as if he was going to form the border for the puzzle. 

“I did,” Reisi winced as he rubbed his ears with his hands, completely oblivious to actually performing that action. “I simply wanted to try it again, it is my most prized piece after all.”

“I see,” Fushimi mumbled as he folded his hands in his lap, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him. “Captain, you...you don't look well.”

“Forgive me,” Munakata coughed as his face contorted into discomfort. “Perhaps coming in here wasn't such a good idea.”

“Captain?”

“All these puzzle pieces,” the Blue King breathed as he rubbed the side of his face. “Do you have any idea how loud it is to have twenty thousand voices and then some screaming at you?”

“You're serious?” Fushimi mumbled as the pieces, no pun intended, began to click together. _He's really not kidding...._

“Fushimi-kun, might I be so bold as to have you escort me to my bedroom?” 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes at this, biting his tongue to prevent himself from commenting on how it wouldn't be the first time he _escorted_ the Blue King to his chambers. Reisi didn't comment on it either but smiled a little more at his clansman's apparent annoyance. Spending nights together in his room had become an almost nightly thing after all, he felt a bit foolish for letting that slip his mind but again, he found it nearly impossible to focus on anything else other than the pounding in his head and the screams in his ears. 

Saruhiko complained under his breath but helped Munakata to his feet, even offering him stability as they put distance between the main hall of Scepter 4 and entered the personal dormitory that was present for all of the members and staff. Every time they passed someone Reisi subconsciously pulled away from Fushimi, not doing so for his own benefit but rather to save the younger man from any unwanted gossip that might circulate as a result. They weren't exactly hiding anything but no one seemed to know about it either, and deep down, Munakata figured that Saruhiko probably didn't want that to change.

_So heavy._

_Stop stomping on me._

“Forgive us,” he grumbled under his breath as his composure continued to slip, the smile eventually falling from his lips all together though the headache did dull, if only a little bit. When they arrived to his bedroom, Saruhiko all but kicked the door in, causing the object to scream in _pain_ and curse both of them to a fiery spot in hell. _How vulgar,_ he thought as he gently sat down on his mattress, sliding his coat off of his shoulders and offering it to Saruhiko, who hung it up with an irritated scowl.

_You're heavy, get off of me!_

“Sorry...” Munakata mumbled as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, ignoring it's almost quiet exclamation of _freedom!_

“You...are you really going to apologize to everything?” Fushimi sighed as he placed a hand on his hip, waiting impatiently for his King to give him his dress shirt, which he then too would hang up in his wardrobe. Even on nights when they were both _eager_ to get into the bedroom the Blue King would insist on hanging his clothes up first. Despite whatever activity that was about to ensue. If there was one thing Saruhiko hated about that man more than anything it would be that fact and that alone.

“It's not something I enjoy doing,” Munakata clarified as he tugged at his white v-neck that served as an undershirt, “but it does stop them from complaining all at once.”

“Is it that bad?” Saruhiko snorted as he too slipped out of his coat, nearly tossing it over one of the chairs in the room but stopping when he felt the Blue King's disappointed gaze. With a click of his tongue he placed it on a hanger and placed it beside the other clothes he owned that were left in the older man's wardrobe. Reisi smiled at him diligently before he stood on his feet, mumbling an apology to the carpet as he slipped his dress slacks off. Thankfully, they were silent, even when he put them on a hanger. 

“It is not enjoyable, I loathe the idea of staying in bed all day but I don't think I will be capable of much else at the moment.” Reisi sighed as he pulled a pair of tight fitting black jogging pants out of his dresser. _Don't be so rough!_ “Please...” he let out a sigh as he pulled the fabric on, feeling at a complete and total loss over what he should do over his current situation. He hated a loss of control on any scale but to lose control of what he could and could not hear...well he found that intolerable. The worst part was he knew it was all imaginary but not even his kingly aura could rid himself of the strange power. 

Objects had no feelings, nor did they have emotions. He knew this, and yet he let it affect him because of the sheer amount of volume that they possessed when they were truly unhappy. Whenever they found the Strain that did this to him he vowed to make her answer for what she had done to him. As trivial as it seemed, even to him.

“So...” Saruhiko began as he removed his vest, a bit relieved to finally be able to put on something a bit more comfortable than the Scepter 4 uniform. “Do you want me to stay with you until you're well, is that it?”

“I would enjoy that very much,” Reisi laughed as he retreated back to his bed, sitting down on the end as he watched his clansman undress and redress himself with inquisitive eyes. Twenty two throwing knives were sat carefully on his dresser, along with his saber and Munakata's own.

“On the condition that I don't have to make up any of the work then I suppose I don't see a problem with it,” Fushimi exclaimed as he made his way over to the other side of the bed, turning the lights down in the process and lighting a lamp before he took a seat. 

“Oh?” Munakata chuckled as he glanced back at the younger man, “my company is not enough for you?”

“Did I say tha-,” Fushimi gritted his teeth. “Just agree to it and lay down already, you need to rest.”

“Fushimi-kun is worried,” Reisi teased as he propped his legs up on the mattress, not bothering to bring the covers up and over him. He apologized to each object he touched, ceasing their incessant complaining once and for all. Across the room, other objects called for him but their voices were nothing more than faint whispers. He'd be glad when the power wore off and he was back to his usual self. He liked control and considering he couldn't control things that weren't alive...well he had a new found hate for inanimate objects. 

“I will bar you from making up the work,” he added with a wry smile, his head turning slightly so he could glance at the younger man. Saruhiko fidgeted in his spot for a moment, appearing uncomfortable, as if he needed a personal invitation to make himself relax. If there was one thing Reisi disliked about him it was that, though he supposed Saruhiko himself was not to blame. It wasn't as if he had had the easiest of upbringings. “You can lay down, Fushimi-kun. Please try to remember that you don't need my permission for everything.”

“Like I don't know that already,” Fushimi mumbled as he sunk back into the mattress a few feet away from his King. Despite his words, he did appear to relax a bit more now that he knew he wasn't over stepping his boundaries. 

“Fushimi-kun,” Reisi beckoned as he gained his clansman's attention. “Must you always lie so far away from me?”

“Have I told you that you were exasperating already today?” Saruhiko grunted but scooted over nonetheless, resting his head in the crook of Reisi's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You have, once.” Munakata reminded him with a small smile as he moved his arm underneath his clansman, bringing Saruhiko a bit closer to his side. “Thank you for agreeing to stay with me.”

“Yeah,” Saruhiko breathed out as he relaxed into his King's touch, an action that had taken a very long time and countless encounters to become second nature to him. “If it prevents me from working then I’m happy to help.”

Deep down, both of them knew that wasn't the real reason he had agreed to stay.

0o0o0o0

“Sir, we have apprehended the Strain who you had a confrontation with,” Seri informed the Blue King as she sat a stack of paper work down on his desk. It was only his first day back from his two day long break and he was already glad that the voices in his head were gone and that so much work had continued to be done in his absence. It made him feel a bit better, knowing Scepter 4 could function without him. But then again, he also loathed the way his presence was almost unneeded. On a similar note, he also might have missed the complaints of the objects he was surrounded by, if only a little bit. It felt lonely, not hearing so many voices directed at him.

“Thank you, Awashima-kun. I will handle this in the morning, you are dismissed for the evening.” Munakata exclaimed as he nodded once at the woman, watching her salute then leave as quietly as she had came. He secured the files on his desk into one of the filing cabinets on his desk before he headed for his bedroom, greeting everyone he passed to make up for the silence that filled his head. 

When he arrived at the door that led to his bedroom he remembered how distraught the wooden object had been at Saruhiko's less than gentle entry, and that caused the small smile on his face to widen subconsciously. When he entered his room he automatically felt that grin falter. _Did I really leave the lights on this morning?_ He thought to himself as he approached his wardrobe, hanging up his clothes with a small sigh of annoyance. 

“Oh...you're back early.”

“Fushimi-kun?” 

“Yeah,” came the reply from across the room, and it struck Reisi that his senses had dulled a bit since his encounter with that certain Strain. He hadn't even noticed the fact his clansman was asleep on one of the recliners in his room, still in his uniform and everything. 

“You shouldn't sleep in that,” Munakata sighed as he continued to undress, “it will need to be dry cleaned now to remove the wrinkles.”

“Out of all the things you could say to me you choose that?” Saruhiko gawked as he leaned forward in the chair. “You're not even going to ask me why I’m in here?”

“I hadn't planned on it,” Reisi answered as he glanced over his shoulder. “I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come in here on your own. I’ve told you countless times that my doors are always open, I’m glad you are making use of that information.”

“Honestly...” Saruhiko groaned, though a very light blush threatened to dust his cheeks. “It's not like I wanted to see you or anything...I was just tired and your room was closer.”

“Of course,” Munakata grinned, choosing not to mention the fact that if that had really been the case that Fushimi would have been using the bed, not the almost never used recliner. “Fushimi-kun, can I ask you a serious question?” He exclaimed as his eyes momentarily looked down at the floor, his smile grew a bit wider.

“What?”

“Do you think I'm too heavy?” He deadpanned as he remembered the way the carpets, bed, and seat in the car had all complained about his weight.

“Heavy?” Saruhiko snorted as he clicked his tongue. “Perhaps you need to get your eyes checked.”

“I see,” Munakata laughed as he pulled his less formal attire out of the wardrobe.

“You're as exasperating as ever,” Saruhiko mumbled under his breath, but Reisi couldn't help but let him know he heard it, this time.

“That recliner isn't good for sleeping but I’m sure you knew that when you came in here.”

Across the room, Fushimi paled.

_In a battle of wits, the Blue King was always the victor._


	3. Stuck (Sarumi/MikoRei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fushimi and Yata get stuck together and Munakata and Suoh try to help but things don't go as planned. Sarumi and MikoRei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kind words and suggestions! Please continue to leave ideas in the comment section or on tumblr, and please remember to include the pairing you want to see! It can be anyone, literally anyone. I don't mind! ^^ Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title and idea are semi-inspired by the track "Stuck" on the K Drama CD.

Fushimi Saruhiko was having a particularly awful day and it was about to get a whole lot worse. Before he could even blink the Strain he was battling with dodged one of his perfectly thrown knives and landed a punch square in his chest. He felt the sensation of falling but instead of stopping at some point, namely when he should have hit the ground, he kept moving. Panicking slightly, he desperately tried to stabilize himself but he continued to be pushed back by some unseen force. 

His comrades looked at him out of horror as he flew passed them, completely out of control of his own body.

“Fushimi-san!”

“Go!” He called out as he waved his hand forward, a bitterness in his voice when he realized he could move his limbs but still couldn't stop himself from moving. The other blue clansmen exchanged worried glances but wound up listening to his commands anyway, and it was then that Fushimi attempted to stab his saber into the concrete as if it would be enough to stop him. Before he could even break past the first layer of rock the speed of his travel picked up significantly, so much so that he felt like /he was on a roller coaster and had to fight off the urge to be ill.

Resigning to his fate, only somewhat, he sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. Hoping the erratic movements stopped at some point so he could catch his breath and preferably, not puke everywhere. After what felt like forever, his body took a sharp turn down a narrow ally way before it collided against something, or rather someone, who let out a startled yelp as the two of them tumbled onto the concrete. 

“What the hell was that for?”

Fushimi knew that voice all too well, even in his disoriented state. He rubbed the side of his head with his right hand, glancing beside him as he attempted to steady his breathing.

“Misaki?”

“Saruhiko?” Yata eyed him warily, obviously not in the best of moods after being thrown to the ground but there was a small amount of surprise in his eyes as well. “What are you doing? And why did you jump me like that? I know we agreed to keep fighting each other as usual but you didn't have to be so rough!”

“Idiot, do you think I wanted to crash into you?” Saruhiko seethed as he attempted to sit up, only to be thrown back down again by the force that invisibly had a hold on him. “What the....”

“Saruhiko, why can't I stand up?!”

“I don't know, stop screaming,” he groaned as he attempted to sit up, again, he was forced downwards. _Well this...is...oh...right._ “I think I know the answer to that.”

“Yeah, well what is it? I'm kind of busy, Mikoto-san asked me to run a very important errand for him!”

“Tch, I thought told you not to talk about that man in front of me,” Saruhiko grumbled as he momentarily forgot about his explanation and instead was filled with boiling anger. 

“Sorry...” Yata whispered, voice showing the slightest bit of remorse in it. “You still come first in my heart, ya know?”

“Yeah, well...” Fushimi groaned as he continued to rub his head that still refused to stop spinning, despite the fact he was no longer moving. Though he doubted the truth in Yata's words he didn't bring it up. “I was attempting to apprehend a Strain that has the power of magnetism and...well...apparently that applies to humans as well.”

“So you're saying this Strain hit you and all of the sudden you and I are stuck, literally, together?” Yata recanted as he eyed him with a confused expression. “If you wanted to spend time with me you could have asked, you don't have to make up these wild stories.” 

“Idiot, how do you explain the fact we're stuck to each other if I’m lying?” Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he attempted to sit up again, the result hadn't changed in the slightest. “Try to sit up when I do.”

“Sure,” Yata sighed as he and Saruhiko both moved forward at the same time, it was only then that they were managed to get to a seated position. When they attempted to part from each other they were pulled back together, truly like two magnets that had been dropped on top of one another. 

“Well this is annoying,” Fushimi grunted as he and Yata simultaneously rose to their feet, still touching one another.

“Annoying?! Spending time with me is annoying?!”

“You're giving me a headache,” Saruhiko hissed as he continued to try and get away from his boyfriend, not having the time to deal with his charades when he was supposed to be working and Yata was supposed to be doing...well...something. “I'm gonna call the Captain and have him try to undo this, I have a lot that needs to be done.”

“Yeah well so do I!” Yata proclaimed as he brought his watch close to his face, “Mikoto-san might be able to break us free, too.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Saruhiko grunted as he selected Munakata's contact, “having that man here won't go over well.” Before Yata could answer him, Reisi picked up the phone, explaining that one of the others had already contacted him and that he was on his way already. With a sigh, Fushimi gave him his location and hung up the phone, not even bothering to tell him _who_ he was stuck too.

In an awkward silence they waited for their respective Kings to show up.

When they were alone they usually didn't discuss things that didn't pertain to them or their normal home lives. Granted, they didn't live together either, but it was common knowledge that the last thing Saruhiko wanted to talk about was work and the last thing he wanted to hear about was Homura. Yata, who never really understood that, still agreed and made sure he watched what he said but now they couldn't really avoid it.

“I'm trying to track down some Yakuza, if we can't get free I still need to do that.”

“I have field work today and I need to make house calls to a few other Strains' homes and see if they are still keeping things in check. Afterward I have to file a report with the Captain.”

“That's cool and all, but my work is more important.”

“I'm on a time limit, Misaki.”

“Yeah well Mikoto-san's wishes come before the Blue King's demands!”

“How mature of you, Misaki! I don't answer to Suoh Mikoto anymore, my work comes first.”

“Monkey!”

“Misaki!”

“Am I interrupting?” 

The two quarreling clansmen halted their yelling match as they both looked over in the direction of where the voice had came from. Munakata Reisi stood beside an armored van, an amused smile on his lips as he observed the situation quietly. 

“Oh?” Reisi chuckled as he placed a hand on his hip, “Fushimi-kun, are you and Yata-kun stuck?”

“Kind of,” Saruhiko sighed as he hung his head down, half out of shame, the other half out of annoyance. He knew that having to ask his King to come try to save him was really going to diminish his pride but he didn't expect to be that embarrassed by it.

“Fushimi...Yata...” Saruhiko paled as a shiver ran up his spine. Without even looking over his shoulder he knew who was speaking to them. “What are you doing?”

“Mikoto-san! We're stuck, can you try to get us apart?”

“Munakata?” Suoh breathed out, the Blue King's name coming out muffled by the cigarette that hung idly from his lips.

“Hello Suoh, you're here to help as well?”

“Kill me,” Fushimi groaned as he raised his head, eyes looking up at the pale blue sky. 

“I'll grab Fushimi-kun and pull and you try the same thing with Yata-kun,” Reisi suggested as he approached the pair of teenagers. His smile showed that he was way too pleased with the current events, something that made Saruhiko roll his eyes and click his tongue. Still, he grabbed hold of Reisi's extended hand and prayed to no particular entity that maybe, just maybe, it would work. 

Of course it didn't, though. 

“Here,” Mikoto grunted as he grabbed hold of Fushimi, pushing Munakata away from him. Saruhiko froze out of horror as his hand was gripped firmly between Suoh's. It wasn't the first time he had touched the Red King's hand but this time he feared him a lot more, knew what he was capable of. He gulped. 

“Opposites attract, huh?” Munakata laughed as he walked to the other side of the two stuck clansman and grabbed hold of Yata. Both Kings pulled at the same time, and much to everyone's relief, and slight surprise, they became separated at long last. Except, there was one problem.

“OH HELL NO!” Yata screeched as he tried to push away from the Blue King, “I'm not gonna be stuck to this guy until this power wears off!”

Horror hit Fushimi like a bullet train as he attempted to drop Suoh's hand but found himself unable to do so. Regret swelled in his mind like a raging storm. _I should have just stayed with Yata._

“Oh,” Munakata laughed as he waved his free hand in front of his face, a childish action, really. “This power is contagious, that completely slipped my mind. I remember our first encounter with that Strain, he caused us a lot of trouble and eve-”

“That's great and all, but I can't stay like this!” Yata protested as he used his other hand to attempt to push the Blue King's arm away, when that wasn't working he even tried to pull their fingers apart. Saruhiko was eerily silent as he glanced over at the Red King, who really didn't look very bothered by the situation. He looked just as bored as he usually did. Maybe even more so now than usual.

“Let's see if Yata-kun and Fushimi-kun can be drawn together again,” Munakata suggested as he adjusted his glasses. The two pairs walked forward until the power seemed to do the rest. Their hands broke apart, much to Saruhiko's relief, and he was once again stuck side by side with Misaki, their hands intertwined. Yata offered him a reassuring squeeze as soon as they connected, as if he knew how terrified Fushimi had been to be forced into touching the Red King for that period of time. 

Their new plan had worked...however....

“Suoh, it appears we're now stuck as well.” Reisi smiled as he lightly tugged on the Red King's hand, not a clear cut attempt at trying to free himself but an effort, nonetheless.

Mikoto grimaced as he glanced down at their intertwined hands. Yata and Fushimi both looked on out of horror.

“They're gonna kill each other.”

“Mikoto-san looks angry.”

“S'fine, I guess, just don't bother me.” Mikoto yawned as he shrugged his shoulders, “or talk, just be quiet and do what I say.”

“That...wasn't what I was expecting,” Fushimi admitted with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah...that was...” Yata paused as he searched his head for the right word to use, sighing when he couldn't remember what word he was looking for. “Weird, that was weird.”

“Suoh, you do realize I have work to do right? I cannot afford to be a sloth and lie around like you can,” Munakata said through a forced grin, sparks flying around the two Kings as they stared at each other angrily.

“That's what I was expecting.”

“Same...uh...Saru...let's go.”

“Yeah,” Fushimi grumbled as he pulled Yata away from older men, happy to get out of the vicinity. Being around when Kings did battle was dangerous in itself but when they were already under the influence of another person's powers...well...he wasn't sure he wanted to witness that.

“So...off to fight Yakuza?”

“Wrong, off to check on Strains.”

“MONKEY!”

“MISAKI!”

If they were gonna survive the next few days they'd need a _fucking_ miracle.

0o0o0o0o

“Even when we're like this we still fight well together,” Yata laughed as he wiped the corners of his mouth, his sleeve catching the tiny bit of blood that was stuck there. A group of Yakuza, the third group they had taken down in two days, lay around them, unmoving and battered pretty harshly. 

“Yeah,” Saruhiko agreed as he slid his throwing knives back up his sleeve.

“It's almost like when we first joined Homura,” Misaki smiled as he tapped his metal baseball bat on the concrete floor, beside him he felt Saruhiko stiffen. “Ya know...just...how well we can read each other and stuff.”

Fushimi was silent.

“So...you don't have anything else you wanna do today?”

“I've done everything else,” Saruhiko stated with a sigh as he wiggled his fingers, that had fallen asleep over the last forty eight hours of hand holding.

“We could always go to the bar an-”

“Not happening,” Fushimi hissed as he looked over at his boyfriend, “are you that naïve?”

“Sorry,” Yata said as he cursed under his breath. “I...I guess I didn't realize how much I missed fighting alongside you, Saruhiko.”

“Why do you have to say things like that?” The younger man groaned as he dragged Yata out of the warehouse they were currently in, once outside he pushed him against a wall, bringing his body flush to the skateboarder's. “I told you not to talk about that around me, you agreed. Don't go back on your word now, Misaki....”

“Stop calling me that,” said man grunted as they locked eyes with one another.

“Fine, Yata.” Fushimi replied with a click of his tongue as he leaned in a bit closer, the red clansman's breath caught in his throat. Saruhiko didn't wait for an invitation to kiss the older man, he simply closed the rest of the distance between them without further warning. Yata's lips were chapped and lightly tasted of blood but that did nothing but cloud his senses. Their tongues moved together in perfect harmony, their bodies met perfectly against one another and both their breathing and their heartbeats were in sync. In every sense of the word, they were in sync. 

When they parted for breath a realization dawned on both of them. Their hands were free. The hand that had been holding Fushimi's was now trained on his waist, while the hand that held Yata's was wrapped gently around the skateboarder's face. Both of them looked like they were on the verge of laughter, which only got worse when Yata mumbled under his breath.

“Think the Kings will kiss if it means they get to be free?”

“Only one way to find out.”

0o0o0o0o0

“I will cut your lips off if you attempt such a thing,” Reisi smiled as he glanced sideways at the other King who was still stuck beside him. On day one they had spent a majority of the day in the Blue King's office, where he did paperwork then worked on puzzles while the Red King slept. The next day they spent half of it in bar Homura, Mikoto asleep on the couch and Reisi his unfortunate pillow. That day had been particularly awkward as he and Izumo were all but forced to talk to one another, since they were the only ones present save for Anna and Tatara. 

Izumo still didn't forgive him for swiping Fushimi out from under him and Munakata didn't exactly blame him for that. But still, he had been polite. Sleeping had been a situation that the Blue King hadn't allowed himself to be in. While Suoh showed no qualms about sleeping in front of him, or on him, for that matter, Reisi wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep while he was still attached to such a dangerous man. That was an _accident_ waiting to happen.

“I don't want to kiss you,” Mikoto deadpanned as he stirred from his spot on the tatami mat, looking incredulously at Yata and Fushimi before he looked back at Munakata. The Blue King turned his head to return the gesture but was caught off guard when the Red King quickly slammed their lips together. Across the table Yata shrieked and Fushimi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Mikoto pulled away with a triumphant grin, his hand free and lips still in tact as he got to his feet and quite literally plucked Yata off the ground. “We're leaving.”

“See you later, Saruhiko!” The skateboarder called out as he was carried by his King with a look of distress, though he would never be so bold as to defy Mikoto. Saruhiko nodded his head once before he let out a deep breath, finding it so much easier to breathe now that he wasn't in the same area as the Red King. His eyes locked onto Reisi's. With an annoyed tone of voice he made an observation.

“Captain, you're blushing.”

“Nonsense, I just find that man intolerable.”

“If you say so,” Saruhiko mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling in the room, he repeated the words more quietly this time.

“If you say so.”

_Opposites attract in more ways than one, however, results may vary!_


	4. Keeping Score (MikoRei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikoto is given the power of affection and Reisi isn't ready to lose that battle. MikoRei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many other things I need to write but since I watched the latest episode of Return of Kings...I needed to write some MikoRei for my fragile heart. -_-
> 
> Thanks for all the comments/kudos! And ideas, know they are added to the list I have in place and will be done when their number comes up! ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Munakata didn't know what to expect when Suoh charged at him, arms seemingly poised at the ready, red cascading down from his fingertips, but an almost gentle embrace had been the furthest thing from his mind. When they clashed, there was no malice nor scorn, only the ghost of Suoh's breath on his ear and a warmth that was repelled by his blue, neutralized. Calmed. But not even his aura could cool the fire that pitted in his stomach. Like a tidal wave of emotion falling over him, he gave into that feeling, lowered his sword towards the ground, stood there out of shock and misunderstanding. Not saying a word, just letting Suoh do whatever he needed to do in that moment. 

He was well aware of the fact that people were watching them. In hushed whispers and some boisterous calls he could hear them, even if he couldn't he knew what they would be saying. How they were likely just as confused as he was, but Mikoto seemed unwilling to relent. It wasn't the first time they had ever stood like this, wrapped in a silent embrace, but this time everything was different. This wasn't one of those moments when they hung their titles as Kings at the door and blew off steam by drowning in each others arms and body heat. 

After all, a few moments ago they had been at each others throats. Riled up and fighting, Swords of Damocles piercing the sky, clashing in a sea of colors, mixing into purple before the sparks had diminished. 

Like an elaborate puzzle that was missing half or more of it's pieces, Reisi tried to put those moments together. Decipher a time that maybe he had hit Suoh too hard or maybe he had lost control for just long enough to lose it himself. Though that seemed like the farthest thing from a possibility, he didn't recall ever letting a blow land on his head nor did he recall blacking out at any point. Mikoto's heat, his arms, were like an anchor. Chaining him to reality as the stunned silence finally wore off of him. 

Together, they stood on their battlefield, not fighting, but embracing. 

Something clearly wasn't right with that picture.

“Suoh, are you all right?”

It sounded almost rhetorical -deep down Reisi knew that clearly, _no, he wasn't all right_ \- but he still felt compelled to ask. To try and probe for answers where there may be none. It was just who he was as a person. Calm, collected, grounded. And yet, he felt more at a loss now than he had in quite some time. To say it was unlike Suoh was an understatement of the highest degree, to say he wasn't worried...well that would be a blatant lie.

“Dunno,” Mikoto replied, same usual bored voice, same usual expression -at least that's the way Reisi imagined he looked. The confession, however, sent him on edge, high alert.

“Let go of me,” he stated calmly, voice and masked facial expression completely concealing his swirl of doubts and concerns. From a safe distance, their clansmen watched on. Stopping their own battles in favor of watching one that had turned into something far from a skirmish.

“Can't,” Suoh grunted as his grip on him tightened, “don't want to.”

“Suoh, this isn't exactly the time nor the place.” Reisi sighed out of slight annoyance as he attempted to pry himself out of the Red King's vice grip. When he did manage to get free he took a step back, sheathing his sword as he shot the seemingly disappointed man an apologetic smile. “If this is your way of telling me you're done fighting for the day then I understand. You could have just said something.”

“Why do you always have to be so formal?” Mikoto groaned as he took a step forward, the Blue King in turn took another step back. “Munakata, stop running away from me.”

“Suoh I’m doing no such thing,” Reisi interjected as he took another small step backwards, dodging the Red King with every motion of his body. “What has gotten into you?” Eventually he stopped, letting Mikoto catch up to him and again take his body against his own, holding them close to one another as if everything else in the world had ceased to exist. In a broken voice, one that seemed too rugged and too emotional, Suoh mumbled in his ear.

“You're not allowed to leave me.”

“Leave you?” Reisi gawked as he squirmed uncomfortably, Suoh's breath too hot on his skin, his own face burning out of embarrassment. 

“When did you start holding back when we fought?” Mikoto whispered to him, arms still tightly pushed against Reisi, their bodies too close for comfort in broad daylight. “I never noticed it until today, you're not giving it all you've got anymore.”

“As if you're coming at me with the intent to kill,” Munakata snorted, a laugh trapped in his throat. “For some time now we have fought this way, it's nothing more than a way to let off steam, never once have I thought you would kill me if you had the chance.”

“You sound disappointed by that,” Mikoto acknowledged as he rested his head on Reisi's shoulder. 

“Why are we doing this right now, Suoh?”

“Dunno, I’m...kinda...not feeling like myself.”

“Would you like for me to call an ambulance?” 

“Nah...just...let me stay with you today.”

“Suoh, that's hardly going to help,” Reisi groaned as he glanced back at his clansmen, giving them an unsure smile before he redirected his attention to the members of Homura who watched on out of horror. 

“Please.”

It was a faint sound, almost silent, but the Blue King's well trained ears picked it up nonetheless. Not once, not in his entire time of knowing Suoh Mikoto had he heard him mumble such a word -and the fact he was basically begging to stay by his side didn't sit well with him either- if he wasn't worried already, he was even more so now.

“Fine, but you are not to impede my work or overstep your boundaries. You will be in my domain and follow my rules.”

“Sure.”

There was no teasing in his voice, nor was there any hint of sarcasm. It was so unlike Suoh that Reisi couldn't stop himself from cringing.

“At least explain to your clansmen that you're going with me,” he sighed as he ripped himself free from the Red King's embrace, almost instantly missing his warmth. If he had it his way, Suoh would always be more like this, less strong willed and more willing to listen. But then again, he felt almost ill watching his friend -lover, if he was honest with himself- act so out of character. He missed Suoh's brashness and it had only been a few minutes without it, though he refused to admit part of the reason he was so attracted to him was because of his boldness and self-starting attitude.

Suoh had never needed an invitation to reach out and take what he wanted, and he had never had a reason to. People flocked to him like moths to a flame, and quite literally, that might have been what his clansmen were like. Mikoto was an inferno, one that incinerated and one that burned with passion. That was what Reisi found captivating, like so many others had before and after him. Even he found it hard to look away from the Red King, despite everything, they were drawn together. 

Seeing him like this, obedient, tame, maybe even a bit sad, it struck a cord within him and he hated the way that inferno fell to a candlelight. 

Something was definitely wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what the cost. 

When Mikoto rejoined him he all but instantly latched himself to the Blue King, securing his arm around Munakata's as they approached a very nervous looking Scepter 4. Behind them, Homura dwindled away, mumbling about how strange the current situation was but not being so bold as to defy their King's wishes. 

“Please prepare a Weismann scan, something is clearly not right with him.” Reisi sighed as he ignored the way the Red King was literally nuzzling his face against his arm, as if he was a cat.

“Uh...right away, Captain.” Saruhiko coughed awkwardly as he jumped inside the transport van with the proper equipment to perform such a task. Munakata all but drug Suoh inside, forcing him to sit on one of the chairs they had available, though Mikoto insisted on at least holding onto Reisi's hand, which wasn't something the Blue King agreed to.

“It will mess up the scan, Suoh.”

“Shit,” Mikoto cursed as he semi-relaxed into the chair, his facial expression appearing a bit put off but even then there was something that mimicked understanding in his eyes. “Just figure out whats wrong so we can fix this.”

“With pleasure,” Reisi concurred as he approached his nervous clansman, offering him a reassuring pat on the back as he hit a few buttons and lowered a machine that then raked over Suoh's body. “The deduction?”

“Weismann levels are at his usual state, however, there's a faint trace of another power level. I’ll run a quick scan through the database and see what pulls up,” Saruhiko explained as his fingers quickly flew over the keys. Together they watched the scan begin, popping up every known person who had some sort of power given to them by the slate. On the other side of the van, Mikoto squirmed in his chair, his level of discomfort rising the longer he was forced to avoid needlessly touching Reisi in some manner or another. “Ah, here's something.”

“Suoh, do you remember being hit at any point in time during our fight?”

“No,” Mikoto groaned as he slammed his heels down onto the floor, causing Saruhiko to jump slightly and Reisi to turn his attention over to the Red King.

“Have you managed to piss any Strains off in the last couple of days?” 

“A couple.”

“Congratulations, you've been given the power of affection by a Strain that must not like you very much. Why that is directed at me is where my concern lies,” Reisi laughed as he thanked Fushimi for his work, simultaneously dismissing him.

“Can you just shut up and come here?” Suoh growled as he outstretched his arms, face showing his clear agitation and what one could deem as a lack of concern for his situation. 

“Oh?” Munakata chuckled as he swung the van doors shut, signaling for his clansman to return to base before he approached the Red King, who he thought looked a lot like a child reaching out for it's parent. 

“Stop being so uptight, come here.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Do you really need an answer for that?” 

“Probably not, for a man that is so unpredictable you seem the complete opposite today.” Reisi smiled as he stalked passed the Red King and instead sat down on one of the seats that had a seat belt attached to it. After buckling himself in he felt strong arms wrap around him, forcing him to once again give Suoh his undivided attention. “At least fasten your seat belt.”

“Don't wanna.”

“Suoh.”

“Fine,” the older man hissed as he quickly did what he was asked, reattaching himself to the Blue King a moment later. His arms were wrapped halfway around Reisi and his head was buried in the crook his neck. Munakata had to fight off the urge to shiver as Mikoto's breath danced over his skin. “You haven't come to see me in two weeks.”

“I can only handle you in small doses,” Reisi countered swiftly, hands folding in his lap in favor of giving Suoh the satisfaction of returning the uncharacteristic affection he was being subjected to.

“That's a lie,” Mikoto snorted as he tightened his grip around him, “you'd be with me twenty four seven if you could. You hate it when we can't be.”

“Nonsense,” Reisi laughed, feeling Mikoto's body shake in the same manner. “You make m-”

“You make me ill, right?”

“Affirmative.”

“So it makes you sick when you climb into bed with me?” Mikoto's head rose a bit, his breath now brushing against Reisi's ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. “And when we kiss you feel like you're going to be sick then too, right? And when I make a mess of you and you call out my name, let me guess...that makes you ill?”

“That is completely different and I have not called out your name,” Munakata huffed as he forced Suoh's arms apart, peeling them off of himself in a vain attempt to put some distance between them. 

“Sure you have, it might be quiet but I hear it on your lips,” Mikoto mumbled, his own lips going to brush against Reisi's ear lobe. “You can't lie to me, Munakata. I don't make you sick, I make you lose control of yourself and that's what makes it hard to stomach.”

“Suoh, stop flattering yourself.”

“I'm not,” said man stated in a matter of fact tone of voice as he leaned over and kissed Reisi's cheek. “I'm gonna destroy you once we get to your office.”

“How romantic,” Reisi deadpanned as he continued to stare blankly ahead, not allowing the Red King to have the satisfaction he so desperately wanted. 

“I'm even gonna make you keep that coat on.”

“You'll do no such thing because I have work to do. You are the least of my concern, in fact, you're being nothing more than a nuisance to me. It's not my fault you're in this situation and I have no qualms about dropping you off at bar Homura and getting on with my day, in fact, that would be for the best. I don't want to deal with you.”

“That's a bit harsh, don't you think?” Mikoto visibly tensed but he didn't pull away, his lips were still ghosting over Reisi's cheek, even as he spoke.

“Not harsh enough, stop insinuating you understand me when all we do is meet occasionally and as you so casually put it, _rut like beasts should_. There is nothing romantic about what we do and the fact you are stating otherwise shows your true level of ignorance.” 

It was harsh, too harsh really, but it was either snap and say something cruel or lose the battle that began the moment Mikoto tried to make him a flustered mess. Reisi was familiar with this particular battle dance. Suoh tried to make him lose his usual sense of dignity and order, and if successful he got what he wanted. Knowing your enemy was a part of having one, Reisi just so happened to know Suoh a lot better than most people did.

“Wow,” Mikoto grumbled as he pulled himself away, even going as far as to remove his arms and wrap them around himself in exchange. “Tell me how you really feel, Munakata.”

Reisi glanced at him sideways, noticing how completely dejected the older man was despite the fact this wasn't the first time he had said something of that caliber to him. He pursed his lips when he remembered that this wasn't like all the times he and Suoh had shared together, this time Mikoto was vulnerable and Reisi had truly hurt him without meaning to. If he looked hard enough he could even see how tense the Red King was, though his knees bounced up and down in an attempt to relax it was obviously not working. His face continued to fall.

“Do you really ha-”

“No,” Reisi sighed as he looked down at his hands, squeezing them together a bit tighter to relieve some of the irritation he felt at himself. He didn't stop squeezing until it began to hurt. “Suoh...you're not as unimportant to me as you think.”

It was a loss in Reisi's book but he'd take that over losing Suoh over something he so foolishly said.

“Whatever.”

“Suoh,” he sighed as he reached out for him, running a hand across his shoulders until he locked it around his arm, forcing the Red King to lean into his touch. “You know that was a lie...I do have work I need to do but your health status is my primary concern.”

“You've got a funny way of showing it.” 

“Su-...no, Mikoto, listen.” It was a rare occurrence for Reisi to use his first name so this certainly peaked the Red King's attention and drove it straight towards the younger man. A victory for Munakata. “I apologize, after I finish my work...you...can punish me in any way you see fit.”

“Kinky,” Mikoto snorted as he leaned down, resting his head on the Blue King's shoulder once again. 

“Indeed,” Reisi couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed small circles into his lover's arm. “You're a handful, Suoh Mikoto, but I wouldn't trade you for the world.” And maybe he was taking this a bit a far too, but knowing that Mikoto wasn't in the right state of mind eased the pressure of saying it. Besides, the way the Red King's face lit up and the way he lightly blushed made it worth while. A victory for each of them really, the score was tied.

“You mean that, though?”

“Of course.”

“No, I was talking about the kinky sex.”

“T-that too.”

Scratch that, Munakata Reisi was down by one at the half.

0o0o0o0o

When the power wore off later in the same day it was deducted that it hadn't been a direct hit, which made sense for the fact that neither of them had even seen it happen. When it did wear off it was when they were both asleep, curled up to each other, completely devoid of clothing and resting after a rather vigorous love making session that Reisi was sure would leave him with both bruises and mental scars. Mikoto would argue that fact but then again he had been so _damn_ clingy that he had literally made up a list of rules to follow.

 _Constant eye contact, hand holding at all times, and saying each others names_ just to name a few. 

Despite his usually poised demeanor, Reisi had to admit that it had been the best night he had ever had spent with Suoh. He had never known the Red King to be an affectionate person, it was always quick and precise with no time for anything else. Last night, however, had been completely different. Reisi couldn't recall a time he had been showered with that much attention, even when he thought it would be over Mikoto had surprised him. 

When they woke up, things had definitely changed, but not in the way Reisi had expected them, too.

“It wore off,” Mikoto said in a matter of fact tone as he finally opened his eyes, rolling over and wrapping his arm around Munakata's waist, from where he was seated on the bed, and burying his face into a pillow he drug with him. 

“Then why are you clinging to me?”

“Don't want you to go,” Suoh grumbled under his breath, hand rubbing the Blue King's back in an almost calming manner. “You okay?”

“I have to go to work, and yes, I'm fine.” Reisi sighed, refusing to admit to himself that yes, he really did just lean back into the Red King's touch and no, he didn't want to go to work that day.

“You said I hurt you sometimes, just wanted to make sure...” Mikoto explained as he propped his head up on his free hand, staring expectantly at his lover.

“You were surprisingly gentle, it wasn't like those other times.” Reisi offered as he continued to lean back, his head rolling to look over his shoulder and down at Mikoto, he smirked when he noticed his bed head, one of his favorite looks though he'd never vocalize it. 

“Sounds like you enjoyed it.”

“I did.”

“Munakata...stay with me today.”

“Why are you being so clingy?” The Blue King scoffed as he reached back and ran a hand through his lover's hair, “it's not like you. Are you sure that power wore off?”

“I'm sure, I just want to relive last night over and over again.”

“So you want me to stay so you can get off,” Munakata fought off the urge to roll his eyes as he retracted his hand. “I should have figured that much.”

“Nah, I want you to stay because you're not as unimportant to me as you think.”

Reisi's cheeks dusted pink before he could turn away, behind him he could hear Mikoto's sly laugh as he continued to try and coax him onto the bed. This time, he gave in, figuring work could wait for another thirty minutes or so. He was early, anyway. 

_Final score, Suoh Mikoto: 3, Munakata Reisi: 1._


	5. Cats & Order (MikoMisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto takes advantage of his new cat friends and with the help of Yata he springs them onto an unsuspecting party. Who then springs something else onto him. MikoMisa, maybe some MikoRei if you squint and believe hard enough. ;D

Mikoto hadn't given it much thought when he had been hit by some random blast of power while walking down the street, attempting to go out and buy cigarettes in peace. Yata, however, was with him at the time and of course, he promptly freaked out. Repeatedly clawing at his sleeve, begging to know if he was all right and that he wasn't going to die. At that point, Mikoto had just thrown the screaming skateboarder over his shoulder and decided to head back to bar Homura. No pack of cigarettes was worth hearing that much yelling, he thought, as he sent Tatara out in his place and curled up on the couch to sleep. Even going as far as to borrow Yata's headphones so he didn't have to hear him continue to have a freakout.

When he woke up, to Izumo yelling at him- having ripped the headphones off- to go upstairs so he'd stop scaring the customers away, he had sighed out of defeat and retreated to his bedroom. All but throwing himself on the mattress as he curled up next to Yata, placing a hand over his mouth just in case he woke up and started his questioning again. Luckily, he fell asleep before he got the chance.

After a six hour power nap, as Tatara so blandly called them, he finally forced himself out of bed at the perfect time of six at night so he could begin his day. Or night, or whatever one would call it. He reached out and ruffled Yata's hair, stirring him enough from his sleep that the skateboarder attached himself to Mikoto's torso and he wound up carrying the younger man down the stairs and back to the barroom he had been kicked out of earlier in the day.

He was sure his ears were playing tricks on him as soon as he sat down at the bar, stuffing Yata- who was still half unconscious- into another stool, because he could swear that he heard an extremely loud chorus of meows but he knew that it was impossible. Unless Anna had brought out the saddest face she could muster and asked to get a cat or keep one she found. He remembered Basashi, he wasn't about to let another monstrous strain inside his- okay, Izumo's- bar unless it was being roasted for dinner. His stomach growled at the thought as if to agree with him.

He reached across the bar and grabbed the two packs of cigarettes that were waiting for him, quickly stuffing the receipt in his pocket as well as the loose change before he shredded the pack open, picking one out of the box as he ignited his aura enough to catch the paper. It was then that the other people in the bar seemed to notice his presence, because they all called to him at once, forcing him out of his attempt at waking up in favor of giving into their pleas for him to turn around. When he did, he instantly regretted it.

“Why are there cats outside the bar?” He grumbled, words muffled by the cigarette that hung idly from his lips, the smoke curled around him before wafting up to the ceiling and disappearing. His clansmen visibly tensed and paled at his question, though he didn't understand why. _I'm too tired for this._

“I was kinda hoping you'd know,” Izumo exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head, clearly at a loss himself. “Can you scare 'em off or something? They're gonna scare people away.”

“Kinda like Mikoto, huh?” Yata interjected as he finally roused from his sleep-like state, he shot the Red King a dirty look. “I told you something would happen.”

With a deep sigh, Mikoto swung his legs off of the bar stool and approached the door, patting Anna on the head as he passed and stepped out into the crisp air of Tokyo. The cats, well over a hundred of them, meowed excitedly and some even jumped over top of one another, as if they were eager to get closer to him. He knelt down, swatting at them as he attempted to get them to disperse in the only way he could in his disoriented state. “Go.”

The cats refused.

With yet another sigh, he walked back up the three steps that led to bar Homura and swung the front door open, giving Izumo a bored look as he walked passed him. “It didn't work.”

“You didn't even try!”

Mikoto didn't acknowledge him, just went up to Yata and grabbed him by the sleeve, dragging him passed the bar itself and into the back where he all but kicked the back door open, only to come face to face with another dozen or so cats. Out of annoyance he stormed passed them, still dragging Yata, who was surprisingly quiet, behind him. They walked for several minutes after that and the horde of cats followed, more and more seemed to come out of the wood work the further they got into the city. To say people were staring at them was a severe understatement. People were stopping what they were doing and even going as far as to film them.

“Mikoto-san, where are we going?” Yata prompted after some time of walking silently, silently only if you didn't count the mass of cats that were basically screaming at them as they got no attention.

“You'll see,” Mikoto said dryly as he continued on his venture, smiling slightly when Yata reached out to take his hand. At this, the cats only meowed more enthusiastically. Eventually he came to a halt outside of a packing facility for shipping items, which made the skateboarder raise an eyebrow. “Go inside and get as many of the big boxes as you can.”

“Huh?” Yata mumbled as he raised his eyebrows, “isn't that a bit cliché, Mikoto-san?”

“Go.”

“Fine fine.”

The moment Yata disappeared inside the building the cats began to nuzzle up against his legs, causing him to frown as he thought of how gross the hair that stuck to him was and how hard it would be to get out of his clothes. Though he supposed that wasn't his concern, Izumo did the laundry if Yata didn't get around to it first. One cat in particular caught his attention, it was an all black tabby with bright yellow eyes, much like his own, it's meow was a bit broken and there was a large scar on it's forehead, but even then Mikoto couldn't help but see something in it. He plucked that one off the ground, holding it by the nape of it's neck. This particular one was familiar to him, too familiar.

“Meo-meow?”

He lightly shook his head, clutching that cat to his chest as Yata came back outside, a ton of boxes in his hands per his King's request. If he thought anything of the cat in Mikoto's hands he was too busy trying to handle the boxes to say anything about it. As they continued their journey, the cat horde grew to an unreasonable number and Mikoto wondered briefly if every cat in the city was following him. Eventually, they arrived at their destination. A large building in one of the prettier parts of Tokyo, guarded by a post and by a large gate and set of brick walls.

Scepter 4's headquarters.

“What are we doing here?” Yata prompted as he dropped the boxes on the ground, assembling them when Mikoto asked him to.

“You'll see,” Mikoto answered with a click of his tongue as he approached the empty guard post, at this hour their system was closed and no one was in or out without a pass code. He knew it from experience, he had broken out of their jail so many times it wasn't even funny anymore. Well, maybe the money he owed to the city because of it was a bit funny but Izumo, who was basically his caretaker, didn't think so.

Still clutching the cat to his chest with one hand, he freed the other up and placed his hand on the glass, igniting his aura enough to burn a hole through it. From there he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, on which he quickly wrote out a message in the messiest way possible for added annoyance before he secured a piece of tape to it. He placed it on the side of the guard post before he approached one of the boxes and placed the cat in his arms in it, folding it so it would stay shut before he ripped the note off the post and stuck it on the box.

“So were gonna stuff these cats into boxes and leave them for the Blues to deal with?” Yata laughed as he began to scoop up some of the strays and place them in the boxes. Whenever they attempted to get out, Mikoto mumbled ”stay” under his breath and for some reason or another, the felines obeyed. Once they were finished Mikoto stacked them in a certain way so they could still breathe, before he placed the last box with the black cat on top of it, making sure the note was visible.

He turned around, knowing immediately that Munakata was watching his every movement with his sharp eyes but instead of get confrontational about it, all he did was wave. Knowing the Blue King would see him and likely scoff to himself, wondering why Suoh Mikoto of all people was hand delivering hundreds of cats to him.

“Ready to go, Mikoto-san?” Yata inquired as he secured himself to his King's arm, looking up at him with an amused smiled.

“Ah,” the Red King smirked as he turned back around, walking back to bar Homura, glad that no other felines attached themselves to him on the way back. When they arrived at their destination it was already dark and Anna had been put to sleep, the cats out front had likely followed after him when he left initially or the power he had been forced to wield was now gone. Either way, he was just glad he could walk in the front door without worrying about being molested by a horde of feral felines. Tatara or Izumo would probably remind him that he was a feral feline himself at heart but he digressed.

The rest of the evening went by without any major occurrences. He drank with Izumo, listened to Tatara ramble on and on about his newest hobby, and pulled Yata on his lap when he sat on the couch. A few patrons stopped by but didn't stay for too long, and he was of course blamed for that again but he only shot Izumo a dirty leg before he could suggest it. They both knew Homura was his home and he had no other place to go. Contrary to popular belief, he liked sitting downstairs and didn't like feeling like a child who was being sent to his room so the bartender could have more customers.

When Izumo and Tatara both went home for the evening, he and Yata had escaped upstairs to the recreation room, where they started out watching a movie but winded up doing something a little less PG-13. After which, he had dragged an unconscious and half naked Yata to his bedroom and collapsed into bed with him, immediately falling into the realm of sleep he was so familiar with, though this time he had nightmares about those damn cats again.

0o0o00o0

When Izumo got the bar the next day, the first thing he noticed was an envelope taped to the door, with Homura written on it in a rather beautiful script. He yanked the envelope off the door and unlocked it, tossing his keys behind the bar as he leaned against it, prying the envelope open and plucking the first piece of paper that was inside of it out. It was addressed to Mikoto but out of curiosity he read it anyway.

**Dear Suoh Mikoto,**

**On the night of November 11th, 2013, you approached Scepter 4's headquarters, another King's domain, which is against the mutual agreement of the King's order, might I add though I know you know this already. This offense alone is punishable by imprisonment.**

**From there you proceeded to destroy the glass on the guard post, which resulted in over 50,000 yen in damages, which has been added to your debt. At this point, you then placed a grand total of thirty two boxes outside the gates of our government building and then left without a word. Luckily for us, you did leave this note (please see the other article of paper in this envelope) and had the audacity to criticize Scepter 4 and call the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, as you so crudely put it, “the stupidest smart person you know”.**

**While all of this is quite peculiar, we at Scepter 4 take these matters seriously. We will not thank you for the Risk 4 Strain you left at our doorstep, but know that he will be imprisoned. The mass of cats you left have been given to a local shelter, and as for you, Suoh Mikoto, a warrant has been issued for your arrest. Or should I say, another warrant has been issued for your arrest.**

**For any information in regards to this event, please contact the information department at Scepter 4, their telephone number is listed above.**

**And no, you may not try to talk your way out of this one with Captain Munakata Reisi. While he is very flattered by your constant obsession at making his life difficult, he does not wish to speak to someone he thinks is an utter fool at this time.**

**Additionally, no, you will not be given a trial.**

**Warrant Issued on November 12th, 2013, charges are as follows: Invasion of Another Person's Kingly Domain (Class A Felony), Destruction of Government Property (Class A Felony), Improper Use of a Government Facility (Class B Felony), and Impeding an Ongoing Investigation (Class B Felony).  
Bail will not be provided, considering Suoh Mikoto is a flight risk and a danger to himself and others.  
Total length of sentence, in continuity with the other active warrants: 3,987 Years in Prison with No Possibility of Parole  
Total amount owed to the city of Tokyo: 693,450,000.00 Yen  
Due: January 1st, 2014**

**Do us all a favor and turn yourself in.**

**Sincerely,  
Seri Awashima  
Lieutenant of Scepter 4, Special Police Force**

“SUOH MIKOTO!”

As Izumo stormed up the stairs, hellbent on kicking his best friend's ass, another piece of paper floated to the ground.

**Munakata Reisi,**

**For someone so smart, you're the stupidest guy I know. Can't even do your job right. Here's that damn Strain that you and I both now hate so much. Also, keep the cats. You need something to care for, maybe it'll melt your steely heart and keep you out of my hair for a change.**

**-Suoh**

Mikoto didn't turn himself in, but he did sport a black eye for a week straight and Izumo was damn well proud of it.

_When life gives you cats...don't take them to your enemy, who could have you thrown in prison...or something._


	6. Chasing Paper (ReiSaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saruhiko has a fascination with shredding paper and Munakata has a fascination with Saruhiko. ReiSaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this fic collection. It's nothing but crack. I'm not even sorry. I'm having way too much fun writing this. XD This idea randomly came to me when I was at work and had to shred some paper up and it was kind of entertaining, I HATE PAPERWORK. Ahem.
> 
> Continue to leave your suggestions in the comments below or on my tumblr, know that they've been added to a list and will be done when I get to their numbers. Thanks for all the comments/kudos! Remember, if you leave a suggestion to also leave a pairing, otherwise I will just pick one at random.
> 
> Any spelling errors are my fault, this isn't beta-read, so if you find any please forgive me. ^^;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Fushimi Saruhiko doesn't know how it's come to this.

At one moment he's in the line of duty, commencing a routine call of a Strain reeking some havoc in a rather dismal part of Tokyo and the next he's back at Scepter 4, laid up in the infirmary. As if things couldn't possibly get worse, that's when the urges started. If one could even call them that, this wasn't your typical run of the mill _I really need this and that_ kind of urge, this one was completely uncontrollable- and maybe if it wasn't for something so absolutely idiotic he wouldn't have minded half as much.

But no, he had been getting the low down on his health when Seri had flipped a page on her clipboard, triggering the uncontrollable urge...the uncontrollable urge to shred paper into confetti and throw it in the air. With lightning quick reflexes, he snatched the board out of her hands and freed the paper from it's metal confinement before he then, much like a cat with ribbon, destroyed the paper and tossed it up in the air with a ridiculous flail of his arms. All the while, his facial expression never changed once. 

Which might have led Seri to believe that he was just being moody and temperamental- not exactly unlike Fushimi- and she might have scolded him for his reaction- which he definitely ignored like he usually did- but what was worse was the fact he wouldn't admit that he hadn't exactly been in control of himself at the time. The moment he was alone he tried to force himself to stay in bed, knowing that he was strong willed person, but in the end it had proved to great of a task for him. 

So, he was sitting in the floor of the copy room, surrounded by piles and piles of shredded paper and yet he still refused to believe he had a problem. He didn't feel like he was the one who did it, if he was honest with himself. It seemed as if his body moved on it's own and he was just a helpless bystander to the whole charade. 

When the urges became too great again he worked on shredding the paper into smaller squares, waiting until he had a large pile before he scooped it in his arms and tossed the objects into the air. Watching with childlike amusement- and a bit of horror at how much he enjoyed it- as the makeshift confetti cascaded down and down until it hit...well this was going to be a hard one to explain.

“Fushimi-kun, is there a cause for celebration?”

Saruhiko automatically paled as he came face to face with his Captain, covered in slivers and squares made up of white printer paper- though he seemed completely unfazed by the situation itself, hell, he was even still smiling. Every word he wanted to say died in his throat before he could fight off the next wave of urges, and so with the most bored face a man could have he picked up another pile of paper and tossed it in the air, eyes darting between the confetti, and his Captain- who still wore that creepy smile he was so familiar with. 

Correction, now that he was in that situation he didn't know how he was supposed to get out of it.

“I hear you were knocked unconscious during your pursuit today, that's quite unlike you.” Munakata said with a sly smile as he knocked a piece of paper off of his glasses, out of habit Saruhiko adjusted his in time with the King's motion. 

“Yeah, well...” he sighed, hands raking over the paper that was littered all over the floor until he had another pile in front of him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't resist the urge to throw it, and so he did, again. 

“That particular Strain has the power to make people want to destroy certain things, why on Earth that's paper for you...well...we will have to see that you stay out of the information department.” 

“Is there more paper there?” 

He was absolutely ashamed of himself for asking. Reisi only laughed it off with a wave of his hand.

“Are you having fun, Fushimi-kun?”

“No,” he stated in mild annoyance as he tossed the strips of paper into the air again, leaning back so his weight was centered on his palms as his head tilted back to watch it fall like snow. Truth of the matter was, he was having fun. Way too much fun. Fun that didn't even make sense. Saruhiko hated things that didn't make sense, things he could calculate and solve or find an answer to, he hated unfinished sentences and questions with no answers and most of all he hated paper and hated the way it fascinated him. 

“Would you like for me to leave you to it?” Munakata inquired as he leaned down slightly, making it easier for the two of them to maintain eye contact from the awkward way Fushimi was positioned on the floor.

“I'd like for you to fix this,” he all but growled as he plucked a handful of paper up and chucked it at his King, laughing like a lunatic when Reisi didn't so much as flinch. It was a well known fact that Munakata was what one could refer to as a robot when it came to emotions, to most people anyway. There were a few people who could push his buttons and make him lose his composure, though those moments were fleeting and the people who could actually do that were few and far between. 

It might have also been a well known fact- if the office rumors and the sparkle in the Blue King's eyes were anything to go off of- that Fushimi Saruhiko might have also been his Achilles heel. Sure, around most people Munakata's face remained unchanging and his words were precise and cut much like his saber did, but there was something about Saruhiko that seemed to make his mind go blank whenever the two of them were alone. 

When he was in the right state of mind, Fushimi knew this and worked it to his advantage, if only slightly. He could get away with basically anything, even drawing his sword without permission, if all he had to do was shoot the Captain a pitiful glance- though he'd never mumble an apology, not even he would stoop that low. Now didn't seem to be much different, the moment Reisi's lips tipped downward Saruhiko turned his head slightly, giving an almost innocent expression- though the glint in his eyes suggested anything but that, and the frown immediately melted off of the Blue King's face.

If Reisi ever realized how forced those looks were he never mentioned them and he never let it affect how well they seemed to work. Perhaps he found it endearing, that in some sort of way Fushimi Saruhiko- the guy who literally spent half of his time doing paperwork and the other half attempting to make his ex-best friend hate his guts, nothing more, nothing less- would fake emotions and do it only for him. 

It made Saruhiko sick thinking about it so he tried not to, instead he let his expression do all the talking. He knew Munakata couldn't pull a cure for whatever ailment he had _out of his ass_ but he also knew if he pressured him hard enough that he'd send out an even bigger search party to look for the Strain that had afflicted him. And it had worked for him, because after Munakata forced him into his office and settled him on the floor with a very large stack of junk mail and other useless papers- which he was having a ton of fun destroying, thank you- he sent out the second force to back up the first in their efforts.

If Saruhiko was lucky, he'd be better by nightfall. But for now he was content- which continued to horrify him but he let it slide for now- shredding and tossing up paper, watching it out of bewilderment, and then repeating the process all over again. 

All the while, Munakata watched him as he sipped on his mid-afternoon tea, having finished his paperwork and not really in the mood for a puzzle considering he had a more lively choice of entertainment for the remainder of the day. Saruhiko gave him dirty looks any time he caught him staring, and he'd be quick to let him know he didn't appreciate the attention before he completely forgot about it and was back to his childish task and meaningless means of entertainment. 

For a neat freak, Munakata didn't even appear bothered by the large amount of paper that covered his office space. In fact, it looked the farthest thing from his mind as he continued to watch Fushimi- who was still scowling and looking as if he hated life, despite what the glimmer of happiness that floated back and forth in his eyes every time the paper fell- with a small twinge of pride. 

He had said it on more than one occasion, but he felt as if the men and women of Scepter 4 were his very own children. His to look after and care for, to shelter them and to mold them into ideal human beings had always been a responsibility of his, one he genuinely did like. However, Fushimi Saruhiko was no ordinary man and he- like a few other people he knew and would rather not think about- was not someone who would willingly and consciously be a pawn in someone else's game.

In terms of a chess board, Reisi was the king- who sat back and only got involved in the action when either cornered or when the pawns fell- and his clansmen were indeed the pawns. With maybe the exception of Seri Awashima who was much like a rook, he thought. Able to move swiftly and at once, to quickly do her job then return to base. And while he knew he would get an earful if he ever voiced this aloud, he often thought of Saruhiko in terms of the queen on the chess board.

She was the most powerful of all pieces but left herself at risk, too. Now while Fushimi might not have been the strongest, he was certainly the strongest willed, Munakata thought that that fact made up for that difference. But what struck a cord the most was the way the queen was able to move then disappear, sure, the piece itself could do anything it wanted but that didn't stop the other pieces from doing what they could either. If the queen got swept up in that then she was gone, he supposed Fushimi wasn't so different from her at all. 

But he saw that as a good thing, after all, he wouldn't have poached him away from Homura if he didn't see something in him, and for those reasons and maybe not those reasons at all, he found himself unable to lump Fushimi Saruhiko- who was so obviously over the moon with his new found obsession in a childish way- with those whom he considered _children_ to him. In some odd way- one not even the great Munakata Reisi could decipher- Fushimi Saruhiko was an anomaly and he was enthralling. 

Even when he was tossing paper into the sky and mumbling under his breath about how much he hated everything.

0o0o0o

The Strain was yet to be caught and the sun had dipped over the horizon, and it was at this point that the task forces returned to base empty handed and Saruhiko lost all hope of being back to his usual self by the end of the day. Seri had been far from understanding of the situation- not like he expected much else in that department- and when she had asked him to do his stack of paperwork- and he had jumped at the opportunity- it was only then that she realized that something was wrong. 

Because clearly Fushimi Saruhiko sitting in the floor of their Captain's office surrounded by piles of confetti- or white printer paper and junk mail, whatever- was not enough to deduct that hey, maybe something was wrong with Scepter 4's third in command. 

Munakata had put quite the damper on his evening when he refused Awashima's request and told her that no, _Fushimi-kun couldn't be trusted with paperwork at this point in time_. Saruhiko would later dispute this, but he had been absolutely furious and had demanded to be allowed to retrieve the papers and he would also reiterate that no, he didn't have control over what he said or did. 

So after his mini temper tantrum, which Reisi so bluntly called it, he was forced to retire for the evening. In his bedroom, which was his and his alone, he stared at the stark walls and desk that were completely devoid of anything or any personal memento’s and forced himself to climb into bed and try to rest. But even then he was restless, despite how exhausted he truly was. For a moment he pondered going down to the infirmary and swiping a few sleeping pills from the stock room but he decided against it, not quite trusting himself not to destroy the entire building. 

He tried to fill his head with other things he hated to forget about the current loathing he had for paper and it's effect on him but day dreaming about being force fed vegetables brought back too many painful memories of the days he lived with Misaki and he quickly rid himself of those thoughts. 

He felt like a drug addict, laying in bed, shaking and sweating bullets as he tossed and turned and tried to forget about the insatiable urge to shred paper and how idiotic it was. He was about fifteen minutes away from having a come apart and that was definitely not something he was going to let happen, so he dragged himself to his feet and headed down the quiet and dark hallway, hoping to no entity in particular that he didn't run into someone. But as if to spite him, he did run into someone. Someone he thought he had seen enough of for one day.

“Fushimi-kun, are you having trouble sleeping?”

He attempted the whole, _I'm ignoring you_ spiel, but wound up being a little less than successful when the Blue King blocked his path by stepping out in front of him. With an annoyed expression, that bordered on murderous intent- because he really needed to find a way to feed his new found addiction that he definitely had zero control over- he glanced up at the Captain.

“Would you like for me to find this Strain for you?”

“I'd like to go to the copy room and I think you know the answer to that,” he said dryly as he attempted to brush past his King, who in turn continued to impede his advance. 

“Fushimi-kun, I cannot allow you to destroy every package of paper we have in this facility. Unfortunately, it is not a cheap item anymore.” Reisi said through a cunning smile, as if there was something more he had left to say. This only accelerated Fushimi's frustration and made him try harder to get passed him, but to someone like Munakata, he was nothing more than an ant trying to push a mountain. It was probably a hilarious sight, though he would never admit that.

“Let me go,” he hissed as he attempted to find a way through the small gap between his King and the space that the wall occupied, of course neither of those things would even budge. 

“Fushimi-kun, please don't make me restrain you.” There was a playfulness in that tone of voice, one that sent a chill down Saruhiko's spine, but he remained persistent. 

“Take it out of my check, I don't care, just le-” before another word could be said he was abruptly hoisted off the ground and thrown over his King's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This was definitely not his proudest moment, and Fushimi Saruhiko definitely didn't like to be picked up and dragged around like a rag doll. “Let me go.”

“Nonsense, I will keep you somewhere where I can keep an eye on you and tomorrow morning I will personally locate this Strain and force them to undo this. For now, it would be wise if you rested.” Munakata said all too happily as he carried his flailing clansman down the hallway, politely nodding at any poor souls that opened their doors and saw them. They must have made quite the fuss, considering so many people were looking at them.

“Let me go,” Saruhiko repeated, banging his fists on the King's back like a child truly throwing a temper tantrum. He glared at anyone who dared look at him as he desperately tried to free himself, but Munakata's grip was unrelenting and he was far inferior in raw strength. It didn't help that the man he was currently punching was a King, that, Saruhiko felt, was unfair. 

“Fushimi-kun you will be staying in my room tonight, I will try to track down the Strain on my personal computer and from there we can move forward. How does that sound?”

“Hellacious, if you'd put me down then m-”

“Not going to happen,” Reisi interrupted as he quickly typed out the pass code that unlocked his bedroom, once inside he flipped the light switch on before locking the bolt again, with the code that only he knew. Successfully trapping his wayward clansman in the room. Once everything was secure he finally allowed a now very irritated Fushimi back down to his feet. “If I find something for you to occupy yourself with will that soothe you?”

“Define soothe,” Saruhiko shot back as he crossed his arms, a tongue click being the only other response the Blue King got as he approached his spare desk, fumbling through mountains of well placed office supplies until he found a stack of mail he no longer needed. As if on instinct, Fushimi was standing in front of him with his hand held out, and being the somewhat devilish man that he was, he refused to hand it over. “Let me have it.”

“On one condition,” Reisi chuckled as he held the paper up a bit higher, just out of Saruhiko's grasp, which he would admit was a devilish deed indeed. The younger man scowled up at him. “You will try to get some rest.”

“Fine,” Saruhiko rattled off as he was finally given the stack of mail, while his eyes screamed of excitement he mumbled a simple “I hate you” under his breath, something the Blue King sincerely hoped wasn't directed at him but rather the paper. An hour passed in relative silence, half of which Reisi spent searching for the tracking information on that certain Strain and the other in which he watched Saruhiko destroy envelope after envelope, and when that wasn't enough, he even destroyed a book the older man had given him- albeit with reluctance. 

Sitting on the floor of Reisi Munakata's bedroom, surrounded by paper and covered in it as well, Fushimi Saruhiko pondered how his life had come to this. This being the absolutely idiotic way he was entertained and the way he was so happy over the smallest thing, though with that being said, he briefly wondered- as he tossed the makeshift confetti into the air- if he'd miss the ability to be happy over the littlest thing when he got back to his usual brooding self. 

After that thought he wondered just how much sway that Strain had had over him and his emotions. If if it had any affect on him at all. He hated the stupid paper in his hands, hated how happy it made him, and how maybe a part of him hated how he hadn't been happy in so long that this was almost a retreat to him. It was all stupid and made no sense, and he absolutely hated it. 

At first, he had been annoyed by his Captain's staring, but now he found it as some sort of anchor to who he really was. He'd never willingly smile or show glee in front of such a man, it wasn't who he was, and knowing that he was able to mask his enjoyment and just repeat the action robotically. If being a robot was as simple as throwing up shredded paper and watching it fall then Fushimi was sure he was on to something. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Munakata finally exclaimed as he abandoned his search for the nonexistent GPS signal and instead settled on one of the couches on the far end of the room, exactly behind where Fushimi sat. Normally, Saruhiko would force himself to turn around and make eye contact with him because he was always a tad bit uncomfortable whenever someone was behind him and he couldn't see them, but he didn't even attempt to move from his spot.

“I hate paper,” Saruhiko spat, as his arms slammed down roughly on the ground below him. “What kind of ability is this? What is the fascination with this?” He all but screeched as he clinched his hand into a fist, balling up some of said substance in his palm. 

“Now now, Fushimi-kun, if it makes you happy for the time being then don't question it,” Munakata laughed as he leaned down and grabbed a handful of the shredded mail. “The cleaning crew will have a fit when they realize they have paper to clean up in at least three rooms.”

“Never mind the cleaning crew,” Saruhiko groaned, as he flicked a small amount of the paper into the air. “My arms are going to fall off.”

“Would you like for me to throw it for you?”

“Huh?” If jaws could unhinge on their own, then Saruhiko was pretty sure his would've been breaking at the seems. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his King, noticing that the ever present smile on his face was even wider and less forced than usual, for some reason it sent chills down his spine. 

“It's worth a shot,” Reisi promised as he parted his fingers, the paper he had grabbed fell from in between them and cascaded down onto the floor where Saruhiko sat- an awestruck look on his face. 

“Do that again,” he prompted, cursing himself when the Blue King's smile pressed further up his cheeks. He ducked his head away in embarrassment. 

“Of course,” Munakata agreed, and much to Saruhiko's surprise, the couch behind him groaned for a moment as weight was shifted off of the leather and the Blue King took a seat directly beside him on the floor. “You should try to rest, Fushimi-kun.”

“Maybe later,” he replied bitterly as he crossed his arms, watching the paper the Captain dropped out of both bewilderment and disgust. 

“You did make a promise,” Munakata clarified as he grabbed an even larger handful, one that cascaded down like fresh snow as it fell past his fingertips. Saruhiko would be lying if he said the action was anything but soothing. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled under his breath, leaning back on the couch slightly as he focused on the paper and then on the exhaustion that eventually pulled his eyelids closed. Before he drifted off he heard a quiet laugh, and felt a warmth on his face that he couldn't pinpoint in his state of half unconsciousness. 

_“It's good to see you so happy, Fushimi-kun.”_

0o0o0o

When Saruhiko woke up the next day, he was tucked in on the couch with a blanket draped over his shoulders and a pillow behind his head. The noise that woken him from his slumber was none other than the man who had entertained him until he fell asleep, only this time the smile he wore was damn near prideful.

“Fushimi-kun, great news, I made it my personal mission to locate and apprehend that Strain this morning and I was successful,” Munakata explained as he walked in, shutting the door behind him as he approached the couch his clansman was on. Saruhiko felt around for his glasses on the table next to the makeshift bed, slipping them on when he found them before he glanced over at his King. “Would you like to go get this reversed?” 

“Yeah, but first things first,” Saruhiko snorted as his eyes trailed down to the paper that still littered the floor. As if knowing what he was going to ask, Munakata reached down and grabbed a large handful of the shredded paper, letting it trail down from his hands before he offered the younger man a reassuring smile. 

“Is that all Fushimi-kun?”

“One more thing,” Saruhiko mumbled as he scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, “I don't think I need to go see that Strain again.” This confession caused Munakata's face to contort into confusion.

“Oh? So it has worn off already?” Reisi surmised as he studied the younger man, picking up every subtle twitch or facial change that led him to believe Fushimi was embarrassed.

“Seems that way,” Saruhiko agreed as he glanced out the window on the far side of the room, eyes squinting when the sunlight glared off of his glasses. 

“Then why did you want me to t-”

“Don't ruin it,” Saruhiko snorted as he glanced back at his Captain, who merely smiled at him in response. 

_It was a well known fact that Munakata Reisi had a soft spot for Fushimi Saruhiko and a less known fact that Fushimi Saruhiko had a soft spot for him, too. And paper, he once loved paper._


	7. Cat Nap (SaruMi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yata isn't exactly sure of how it happened, or _what_ happened for that matter, but here he was, standing in front of his bedroom mirror as he pulled- hopelessly- on the tail that had somehow sprouted from his back and the cat ears that were somehow stuck to the top of his head. 
> 
> SaruMi or MiSaru, whichever way you wanna look at it, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the user "Timid", so here's that neko!Yata fic you wanted! ^^; Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave requests in the comment section below or on my tumblr. <3

Yata isn't exactly sure of how it happened, or _what_ happened for that matter, but here he was, standing in front of his bedroom mirror as he pulled- hopelessly- on the tail that had somehow sprouted from his back and the cat ears that were somehow stuck to the top of his head. 

His initial thought? 

Someone pulled a prank on him. How else could this have happened? One minute he was fine and going to sleep and the next...the next he was some kind of cat-human hybrid that made no sense whatsoever. 

Except...he was ignoring the fact that the ears and tail were in fact attached to his skin, not just superficially glued onto his skin. He was one hundred percent certain the day couldn't get any worse but of course- the universe just had to mock him- and Saruhiko winded up coming home from work early that day. 

“Misaki? I'm back, our mission got cut short today and I w-” Saruhiko's stopped talking the moment he laid eyes on Yata, standing sheepishly as his tail swished back and forth and his new set of ears laid flat against his head.

“Surprise?” He mumbled weakly, shooting Saruhiko a cheeky grin- who in turn only scowled at him.

“I'm allergic to cats,” Saruhiko said blandly as he kicked his shoes off, “what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?”

“Nothing! I didn't do anything, that's the weird part,” Yata whined as his tail- which caused him to jump because he definitely wasn't used to that- wrapped around his leg. “I woke up like this?”

“Nothing happened to you before you went to sleep?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Yata sighed as he reached his arms out, “Saru, what am I gonna do?”

“I'm not touching you,” Saruhiko replied as he stepped forward and smacked his hands away, his face crinkling up a moment later. Yata stared at him blankly for a moment before Saruhiko covered his face, sneezing several times before he glared at Yata. “I'm allergic, remember?”

“Saruuuuuuu,” Yata continued to whine, “I'm not a cat, I’m Yata! You can't be allergic to me!”

“Allergic to my idiot boyfriend, huh?” Saruhiko chuckled- at first ignoring Yata's severely disappointed face but eventually he found himself caving in. “Put your hat on and stuff that tail somewhere, maybe that will solve it for now.”

“Uhm well...you see...my ears hurt when I do that,” Yata laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, his tail flicking back and forth in time with him. “Oh man...Saru...will you scratch right there?”

“Eh?”

“That feels incredible,” Yata whisper yelled as he continued to scratch behind his ears, “Saruhiko...Saruhiko! What's wrong with me? This is so f-”

“Funny?” Saruhiko suggested with a snort as he walked away from him, laying his coat on their bed as Yata- was he really _hissing_?- continued to complain in the background.   
“This is going to be so tedious.”

\- - 

“Saru, help me.” Yata pleaded as he quite literally nuzzled the side of Saruhiko's face, not being able to stop himself. “When's it gonna wear off?”

“Soon,” Saruhiko sighed as he crinkled his nose up again, fighting tooth and nail to prevent himself from sneezing, “hopefully.”

“This sucks,” Yata groaned as he climbed the small distance between him and Saruhiko, situating himself in the latter's lap, and knocking his paperwork to the floor in the process. “Why do I even need these ears? I already have ears! What kind of sick joke is this?”

“I was working on that,” Saruhiko said bitterly as he attempted to pry Yata off of him, though it was to no avail. “It's just a Strain side effect, stop complaining.”

“But I don't remember being hit by a Strain!” Yata huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, his ears laying flat against his head again as his tail curled around his torso. “Saru, can you at least make me feel a bit better about this?”

“I'm allergic to you,” Saruhiko growled lowly as he covered his face, again sneezing into the crook of his elbow. “Get off of me.”

“But I want attention!” Yata awkwardly mumbled as the pout on his face continued to grow, “you can take allergy pills, you know.”

“Or you could stop rubbing against me,” Saruhiko shot back with an exasperated expression, “why are you being so clingy anyway?”

“Because...” Yata began as a deep blush grew on his cheeks, “because...well...I can't explain it! Don't ask me why I want attention, I just do!”

“Then go get it from someone who isn't allergic to you!” Saruhiko grimaced as he slapped a hand over his face.

“Fine!” Yata pouted as he jumped off of his boyfriend's lap, “most people would be concerned if their partner randomly got turned into a cat but you can only think of yourself, why are you being so selfish?!”

“Why are you being so loud, Misaki?”

“I'm going to bed,” Yata sighed in defeat as he paraded to their shared mattress, flopping himself down on it with no regard to the fact he was laying in Saruhiko's usual space. After several minutes spent in self loathing and wondering why he was being such a disaster- ultimately blaming it on the _curse_ temporarily bestowed on him- he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep despite the bright lights in the room. 

As if the only other person in the apartment could read his mind, suddenly the lights were off. 

“Scoot over.”

Yata peeled his eyes open- waiting for them to adjust to the darkness- as he gazed up at Saruhiko, taking note of his slightly annoyed expression as he did as instructed. To his surprise, Saruhiko laid down next to him, snaking an arm underneath of him as he pulled him closer to his chest. When a hand settled atop of Yata's head, just between his new set of ears, and began to make it's way through his hair he felt himself let out an involuntary sigh. 

“I thought you were allergic to me,” Yata grumbled as he leaned in closer to Saruhiko's chest, resting his head on his chest as he leaned in slightly to Saruhiko's touch. 

“I took an allergy pill so you'd stop complaining,” Saruhiko mumbled back in reply. Yata felt his ears twitch downward.

“Is it wrong for me to want you here...we just got back together and this...this was a bit freaky to wake up to,” Yata admitted with drawn out sigh. “I'm...sorry....that I’m being clingy.”

“It's not something worth apologizing over,” Saruhiko responded with a sigh of his own as his hand dropped from Yata's hair and went around his waist- momentarily withdrawing when his tail brushed up against his hand. “I suppose I...” _sneeze,_ “...understand it.”

“Saruhiko,” Yata frowned as he listened to him sniffle- and curse under his breath. 

“It's fine,” Saruhiko whispered as he pressed Yata's body closer to his own. 

“I...I've really missed this,” Yata muttered as he tightly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

“I've been staying with you for two weeks,” Saruhiko laughed as Yata's tail wrapped around his arm. “What's gotten into you today?”

“I know you've been here...it's just been surreal, that's all.” Yata mumbled as the blush on his cheeks began to grow even darker, “and I'm a cat, Saruhiko. That's whats gotten into me today. I've got all sorts of weird feelings going on, I want to be scratched and cuddled and sleep and eat. That's it. Speaking of eating, can we get sushi for dinner?”

“You're serious?”

“Dead.”

“So needy,” Saruhiko breathed out as he turned to look down at Yata- who in turn glanced up at him, despite the darkness in the room, he could still see the blush on Yata's face clear as day. “We can get sushi, fine.”

“Really?” Yata's ears perked up, his tail swaying back and forth in the air excitedly as he inched his way closer to Saruhiko's face, “you're awesome, Saru.”

_Sneeze._

“You're not so bad for an annoying cat, either.”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?!”

_Sneeze._

\- -

“Misaki, I have to go back to work, wake up.”

“You sound like shit,” Yata mumbled as he finally stirred from his sleep, noticing then and only then that he was laying on top of his boyfriend. Blushing, he rolled off of him and hit the mattress with a thump, whining when his tail got stuck under him before he finally made himself comfortable. 

“I know,” Saruhiko snorted as he sat up off the bed, “ugh, how's it already three o'clock?”

“Don't ask me, I’m still exhausted,” Yata sighed as he too forced himself off the mattress. Scooting over to where Saruhiko's head was resting, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him back until Saruhiko's back rested against his chest. “You're not going back to work, you're sick.”

“It's my allergies,” Saruhiko groaned as he looked back at his boyfriend, “I'll be fine once I leave.”

“This sucks,” Yata whined as he put on the saddest face he could muster, despite the fact it was dark enough that Saruhiko couldn't even see it. 

“Yeah,” Saruhiko concurred as he brought out his PDA, glancing over his messages- which in turn gave Yata enough time to study his lover's puffy eyes and red face. 

“Maybe you should just stay in your dorm, until this wears off anyway,” Yata sighed as he ran his hands up and down Saruhiko's chest. 

“Are you going to go to HOMRA today?”

“Hell no, I'd never live this down,” Yata laughed as he brought a hand up and ran it through his boyfriend's tangled hair. “Anna would probably insist on grabbing my ears too, cause you know how kids are with cats...they're sensitive, I can't risk it.”

“So you're going to spend however long it takes for that to wear off alone?” Saruhiko mumbled without looking up from his PDA.

“Tatara would demand photos too, I can't wound my pride like that.”

“You hate being alone, though.”

“I...I've gotten used to it,” Yata whispered sadly as he glanced around their apartment, “the time without you here made it kind of hard to ignore. Coming home to an empty house sucks, but it's not empty anymore...I'll be okay without you for a few days.”

“I'll be back in a few hours,” Saruhiko grunted as he dropped his PDA in his lap and turned back enough that he could face Yata. “Just try to get some rest.”

“Is Saruhiko worried about me?” Yata chuckled as he leaned forward slightly, wrapping his arms around Saruhiko's neck as his tail slowly crept up around his waist. 

“Don't be stupid,” Saruhiko shot back though he too continued to lean forward, “just shut up and kiss me before I have to sneeze.”

“Wow, what an attractive thing to say,” Yata cackled as their faces continued to get closer together, stopping when their foreheads touched. 

“Just kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Yata hummed as he slowly leaned in the rest of the way, his lips meeting Saruhiko's gently. It wasn't a heated kiss by any means- if anything, Yata couldn't recall a time they were that gentle with one another- but it was more than enough to satisfy the craving for affection that he had so desperately had. His tongue slid against Saruhiko's almost playfully, sending shivers down Yata's spine- and a new weird sensation emerged with that, his ears twitched upwards as his tail happily swayed back and forth in the air. 

At some point, Saruhiko's hands went to his hair, and more importantly, his ears, and he whined, shifting himself closer to his lover as he worked to deepen the kiss. And of course it was then that Saruhiko just had to break the kiss and sneeze repetitively. It took everything in Yata's power not to pounce on him- which was something he was slightly ashamed of. 

“I never thought I'd say this,” Saruhiko began as he wiped his nose on his sleeve and rose off the bed, stalking over to turn the lights back on and get ready to go back to work. “But get better soon, this new you makes me sick in the literal sense.”

“Figuratively, I’m pretty adorable though, aren't I?” Yata smiled as he stretched out on the bed in his boyfriend's usual place. 

“You're something, that's for sure,” Saruhiko sighed as he slid his knife holsters back into place before sliding his coat on. Yata smiled to himself when he heard Saruhiko curse as he began to pick up the unfinished paper work he had scattered across the floor. “I'm gonna be late tonight since I didn't get this done.”

“Fine,” Yata huffed as he brought his knees to his chest, curling up as tightly as possible as his tail wrapped around him. “Have fun with the Blues, I guess.”

“Have fun being an annoying fur-ball, Misaki.”

“You're just mad because you're allergic to me and I'm adorable.”

“Shut up.”

\- -

“Captain, I'm back,” Saruhiko announced as he peaked his head in his boss' office, not bothering to look up from the stack of paper in his hands. “I had a personal matter to attend to, that's why I'm late.”

“You've never been late before, Fushimi-kun. I figured it must have been important.” 

“Yeah,” Saruhiko concurred as he took a seat across from his King, “anyway, I got this report done finally. Do you want to look over it now?”

“Of course, just hand it to me,” Reisi replied wistfully. The moment Saruhiko looked up to give him the papers he felt his stomach churn at the sight, his nose automatically crinkling up. “Fushimi-kun, is there something wrong?”

“You're...and he....”

“Pardon?”

“I don't get paid enough for this!”

“We can always negotiate a pay raise.”

After handing Reisi the papers, Saruhiko stormed to the door of the office, pausing only when his King called for him with a confused tone of voice. 

“Does Fushimi-kun not like cats?”

Saruhiko couldn't stop himself from snickering as he turned back to look at Reisi- ears and tail and all- sitting at his desk as if he hadn't a care in the world. It took everything Saruhiko had to keep himself from sneezing.

“It's nothing,” he answered in short. “I'm going home.”

“See you tomorrow Fushimi-kun.”

_Sneeze._

“Yeah,” Saruhiko mumbled as he exited the Captain's office and headed for the front of the building, _If I see one more cat today I'm going to be sick,_ he thought to himself as he entered the front foyer. He was almost home free when he heard yet another call of his name. “Yes, Lieutenant? I already...are you...kidding me?”

“I know it's strange but...Fushimi, why are you laughing?”

“It's nothing,” Saruhiko chuckled as he took note of the way Seri's ears and tail seemed to twitch when he finally got a hold of himself. 

“Good because I need you to come in early tomorrow.”

_Sneeze._

_Sneeze._

_Sneeze._

“On a second thought...maybe not.”

Fushimi couldn't help but scowl, hanging his head in shame as he made his way to the front door- ignoring Seri's demands as he focused on getting a breath of fresh air- only one thought coursed through his mind.

_I really hate cats._


End file.
